


The Sexy Aftermath

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rising passions</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexy Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is set during the filming of Thor: The Dark World, I wanted to write what I thought was the aftermath after they shot this scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93smk_kyENc this is my first ever full blown smut. I'm really nervous about this. I dedicate it to the following: needleyecandy, OnlyOneKingLoki, Hermaline 75, hiddleston_loki_lover_au, Sigynthefaithful and all the other smut writers on this site. I'm not claiming that I'm good at this as this was hard to write and I really wanted it to be done well and with good taste. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

They just finished filming for the day and Tom was glad all he wanted was to get back to their rented house. Chris seemed eager as well, perhaps very eager.

Once they got back to the house, Tom found himself pinned against the wall.

 "You don't know what you did to me today, now I'll show you" Chris breathed on his husband's skin. "Whatever did I do?" Tom whispered huskily.

He knew full well, after they shot that scene all he wanted to do was pin Chris against a wall and have his way with him.

Chris just beat him to it. Tom moaned softly feeling Chris grind against him. Chris growled playfully in Tom's ear and then he heard it Chris tearing his shirt off.

 Tom turned Chris around kissing him hungrily, clawing at his shirt. Soon they were both bare and exposed. Chris lifted Tom who had his legs wrapped around Chris's waist, to the their bedroom.

He practically dumped Tom on the bed who bounced lightly upon impact, Chris leaned forward breathing on Tom's ear.

 "Don't think I couldn't tell, how hot and bothered you were during that scene I could feel it with every bone in my body". Tom shivered at his words, it's true that scene got him fired up as much as it did Chris.

"Chris" Tom gasped feeling himself being prepared. "I love your mind" Chris said kissing his temple. Tom closed his eyes savoring the moment.

 "I love your eyes the same eyes that said I do when I asked them to marry me" Chris whispered on Tom's skin watching the goose-bumps appear on its surface.

"And this throat, I love this throat and all the wonderful sounds that emanate from deep inside it" Chris said huskily as he kissed Tom's voice box and jaw line.

 "I love every sound you make, hearing you so wanton for me it does things to me mere words can't explain" Chris said now kissing further down Tom's body. Tom's breathing was becoming hitched as he felt Chris kiss, the hair line between his legs.

 "And then there's this, beautiful private realm that I only I can enter" Chris let his tongue dart forward swiftly lapping at Tom's manhood that was already alive.

"Oh Chris" Tom gasped. "I'm going to take you, make you scream my name till you're sore" Chris promised now taking Tom in.

He moaned feeling Chris's hands everywhere, the sounds of pleasure filling the room that was otherwise quiet.

Tom reached above his head and gripped the head board of their bed. "Chris, more I want more" Tom moaned feeling Chris bite into his inner thighs and then lick the bruise.

Chris finished preparing him then slipped between his legs, feeling just how wanton Tom was. "Take me, show me stars" Tom sighed as Chris began to move. 

"Oh I will" Chris moaned as they moved together. Chris kissed him with a fiery passion letting his hands roam on Tom's body, till he began to stroke him.

Tom moaned as Chris began to move faster. It was then that Tom flipped them around, "Darling, you feel so good give me all you got I want to feel you Chris" Tom breathed on his skin he peppered him with kisses.

"Take me" Chris breathed. Tom didn't need to be told twice as his lips landed on Chris's arousal and he kissed it. Chris gasped feeling not only lips but hands gently massaging his balls.

"Oh Tom, have your way with me" Chris moaned as Tom licked his entrance before sliding a finger inside preparing his husband with care till he was ready and Tom slipped in.

"Have my way with you huh? But how, shall I have my way with you? Slow and steady or fast and wild?" Tom growled into Chris's ear as he began to move. "Fast, oh god fast" Chris moaned as they moved together picking up speed.

They both moaned loudly feeling their climax approaching, Tom reached between them stroking Chris with their movements.

"I…oh Tom, don't stop, don't stop" Chris  encouraged as their climax hit them and they screamed each other's names.

 "Oh my god that…oh wow" Tom as they both collapsed on top of each other. "You were amazing" Chris said catching his breath. "So were you" Tom said kissing him softly.

 Chris savored the kiss kissing Tom back. "We really should shoot scenes like that more often, hey!" Tom squealed in surprise as Chris lifted him up and pinned him against the wall.

"I'm not done with you yet" Chris said as he began to prepare Tom. He gasped feeling Chris's fingers move inside him, then he slipped himself inside Tom.

"Loki" Chris growled as he began to move. Tom loved when they role played in the bedroom.

"Thor, oh my god!" Tom moaned loudly as Chris picked up his speed and began to almost pound into him.

Tom held on as best he could, "More, more" Tom moaned. "More you shall have" Chris moaned as the speed increased and they both climaxed riding the high together. Tom held tightly as Chris took him back to their bed and laid him down.

 "Oh wow, you really had some energy there huh?" Tom said catching his breath. "I haven't made love to you in ages I missed it" Chris said holding him close.

 "Sweet darling, I know, I missed it too and look we finally found time" Tom said kissing Chris's heart. "Yes, indeed we did my Tom" Chris smiled as they both fell asleep. Tom knew he could never look at that scene the same way again, he loved it.

THE END   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
